international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is an animated television series. The series premiered on October 10, 2010, on The Hub cable channel. The series was developed by Lauren Faust for Hasbro as a reboot of the My Little Pony franchise. Development started in 2008, with production of the first season spanning through 2009. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is associated with the 2010 relaunch of My Little Pony toy line, having figurines and play-sets based on it and vice versa; the show primarily exists in order to help market the toy line. Hasbro, the company that owns the brand, has come to see My Little Pony as a "lifestyle" brand, with over 200 licenses in 15 categories of products. The brand grossed one billion USD in retail sales in 2014 and 650 million USD in retail sales in 2013. The Friendship is Magic toy line receives new iterations approximately every year. Friendship Is Magic takes place in the land of Equestria, populated by varieties of ponies including variants of Pegasus and unicorn, along with other sentient and non-sentient creatures. The show revolves around the adventures and daily life of the unicorn pony Twilight Sparkle and her baby dragon assistant Spike. In Ponyville, they meet some interesting ponies, including action-loving Rainbow Dash, glamorous Rarity, hard-working Applejack, timid Fluttershy, and hyperactive Pinkie Pie. Together, they go on adventures, solve various problems, and learn about the magic of friendship. The series has a main cast of six ponies and a large number of supporting and background characters. As ponies mature they gain cutie marks on their flanks, which represent their purpose or calling in life. English Main Characters Young Six Cutie Mark Crusaders Royalty Apple and Pie Family Shy Family Cake Family Main Antagonists / Reformed Antagonists Pillars of Old Equestria Other Characters Albanian Main Characters Twilight Sparkle Students Cutie Mark Crusaders Royalty Other Info * The songs were left in English with subtitles in Albanian (the exception is Bats ''song,The himn of Ponyville and the Wondercolts rap). * The songs we´re let in English with subtitles in Albanian, but like the Japanese version, the subtitles in Albanian say different things to the song in English. Arabic Main Characters Armenian (Voice-Over) Azerbaijani (Voice-Over) Bosnian Main Characters Brazilian Portuguese Title: My Little Pony: A Amizade É Mágica Bulgarian (bTV, Voice-Over) Bulgarian (Super7, Voice-Over) Cantonese (now 香港) Cantonese (ViuTV) Castilian Spanish Title: My Little Pony: La magia de la Amistad (The magic of Friendship) Other Info # All the songs are dubbed but for unknown reasons the end credits song is left in English. # In the season 1 some reactions of Spike were left in English: * Like in the season 1 episode 19, when Rarity is kidnap by the Diamond Dogs, the first time Spike screams "No!" is left in English, and the second time he screams the "No!" this time is dub by Sofía García. * Or in the episode 24 the Spike´s evil laugh is left in English. Croatian (HRT 2) Croatian (RTL Kockica) Czech (BÄR/SDI Media) Czech (DW Agentura) Danish Dutch (JimJam) Dutch (SDI Media) Estonian (Kidzone TV, Voice-Over) Estonian (TV3, Voice-Over) European Portuguese Finnish French Main Characters Georgian German Greek Hebrew Hindi Hungarian Indonesian Twilight is Sri Wulan Rainbow Dash is Nabila Najwa Italian Japanese Title: マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法 / My Little Pony: Tomodachi wa Mahou (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Main Characters Cutie Mark Crusaders Royalty (*) The pronunciation of the names in Japanese. Other Info * The reason why some songs of Rarity in the season 1 and 2 we´re left in English, is because Sasaki Mikoi (Japanese Rarity) is not a very good singer and because the translate into Japanese of the songs is longer than the other languages, and if they addapted the song it would have another meaning, a example of this is the song "Becoming Popular". * In difference to the Chinese version the dialogue "Do you think it looks cheesy?" in "Art of the Dress" is not dubbed. * Now, Japan released the season 3 first episode in the channel "Dlife" with a brand new cast of voices. * Some songs we´re left in English with subtitles in Japanese, but like the Albanian version the subtitles say different things to the song in English. Khmer Korean Latin Spanish Twilight Sparkle students Young Six Cutie Mark Crusaders Royalty Latvian (Kidzone TV, Voice-Over) Latvian (TV3, Voice-Over) Lithuanian (Kidzone TV, Voice-Over) Lithuanian (SDI Media, Voice-Over) Macedonian Malay Mongolian (Voice-Over) Norwegian Persian (DVD) Persian (Gem Junior) Persian (Persian Toon) Polish Main Characters Cutie Mark Crusaders Putonghua Main Characters Romanian Russian (Karusel) Russian (Kidzone TV, Voice-Over) Serbian (Mini and RTS2) Serbian (Minimax) Slovak Slovene (Minimax) Slovene (POP TV) Swedish Tagalog Taiwanese Mandarin Tamil Thai (Boomerang) Thai (MCOT Family) Thai (Tiga) Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Vietnamese (SAOTV) Vietnamese (ZTV, Voice-Over) See Also '''G4' * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017 film) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Sunset Shimmer´s Backstage Pass * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip Category:Series Category:Hasbro Studios Series Category:DHX Media Series Category:Studio B Productions Series Category:2010's Dubs Category:2010's Latin Spanish Dubs Category:2010's Italian Dubs Category:2010's German Dubs